Infieles
by Llanca
Summary: UA. La ambición puede ser poderosa, y para conseguir nuestros objetivos, muchas veces debemos sacrificar lo que más amamos. Shika/Ino. Advertencias: Lemon.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

N/A: Oneshot.

Advertencias: Lemon con mucha miel, por tanto, si no gusta de este tipo de lectura, recomiendo no siga leyendo.

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

* * *

o**O**o:**:**: **Infieles** :**:**:o**O**o

* * *

Solo eran iluminados por los escasos reflejos de las luces provenientes desde afuera. Aquello hacía mejor el momento, más romántico, más cálido y más agradable. Además tenían que pasar desapercibidos, así que el lugar era definitivamente el adecuado.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, sin causar ruido y colocó el seguro al instante. Volteó y se encaminó hasta él, que estaba sólo a unos metros de distancia.

Se acercó seductoramente a su amante, sin quitar el contacto visual con él. Le encantaba que la mirara así, con sus ojos cafés intenso que lo hacían lucir aún más seductor e interesante. Caminó a paso lento, con un sensual movimiento de caderas, y una sonrisa pícara ella. Sabía que aquellas acciones enloquecían a su hombre.

Con la mano derecha tocó su mejilla, y bajó lentamente sus dedos hasta la línea media clavicular, siguiendo pausadamente el borde del escote de su vestido ajustado, mostrando y tocando lentamente su pecho.

Conocía muy bien al moreno, por lo que le gustaba excitarlo de esa manera. Sabía cuales eran las reacciones que él tenía en ese momento, y disfrutaba la penetrante mirada de él sobre ella. La provocaba de sobremanera, logrando incendiando su cuerpo.

A él le encantaba que hiciera eso, que lo sedujera de esa forma, verla tan excitada solo ante la mirada de él, lo estimulaba. Los deseos de acercarse, tocarla, besarla y hacerla suya eran cada vez mayores.

Terminó la última fumada y lanzó el cigarrillo al piso. Él, que se encontraba sentado sobre una mesa, se bajo tranquilo y perezosamente, como si su tiempo fuera eterno. Sin dejar en ningún momento el contacto visual con su rubia, ser acercó a ella hasta que se encontraron.

-No tengo mucho tiempo – susurró la rubia acercando su rostro hasta él, para poder besarlo deseosa.

-No demoraremos mucho – aseguró con confianza.

Agarró con fuerza la frágil cintura de la muchacha, y la aferró a él, para sentirla junto a su cuerpo. La besó con pasión, con descontrol total. Quería sentir el sabor de ella y saciar su sed interminable. Su dulce sabor, era único y lo extrañaba demasiado… Había esperado mucho para volver a estar a solas con la ojiazul, quería volver a embriagarse en ella una vez más.

-Ino no sabes cuanto te necesito – musitó a escasos milímetros de sus labios sintiendo las respiraciones entrecortadas de ella.

-Shika…

No dijo más. Rodeó el rostro de su amante con ambas manos, fijando sus orbes celestes sobre las de él. Ella lo necesitaba también, y lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, pero su decisión ya estaba tomada. Sin más, envolvió con sus pequeñas manos el fuerte cuello de él y lo incitó a que bajará su cabeza para alcanzar su boca, de ahí lo besó una vez más.

Sintió la lengua de ella, disfrutar de su boca completamente, cada contacto era celestial y sonría internamente al saber que él era a la única persona que ella le correspondía de esa manera, estaba seguro de eso...

La rubia seguía en una disputa de lenguas deseosas, con sus ojos cerrados. ¡Dios! cuanto había extrañado a Shikamaru…, cómo deseaba poder estar con él día y noche, mas los objetivos eran primordiales, sabía que tenía que sacrificar lo que más amaba para conseguir sus metas y realizar sus sueños. Estaba dispuesta a eso y más.

Sintió la fuerte mano de él, recorrerla por cada curva de su moldeado cuerpo, hasta llegar a su rostro. Le acarició suavemente la mejilla, disfrutando de su tersa piel, en un contacto inocente y cariñoso.

Él descendió lentamente su mano hasta posarse en unos de los firmes pechos cubiertos por aquel revelador vestido, los masajeó suavemente, pero pronto apretó con sus dedos índice y pulgar, su pezón hasta mostrar claros signos de excitación.

Las sensaciones de ese momento eran indescriptibles, el tacto de él sobre ella era increíble. Sentía que la quemaba de a poco. Sentía que ardía y se derretía en cada tacto que él le propiciaba tortuosamente.

Comenzó a besar su cuello, y a lamerlo formando un camino húmedo de sus labios sobre ella, mientras que su mano derecha no paraba de tocar el pecho de la muchacha.

La miró y con su mano izquierda despejo los cabellos que ocultaban los ojos de su amante. La contempló unos segundos, al igual que ella a él. Y la besó una vez más.

La levantó casi por impulso, y ella entrelazó las piernas en su cintura. Caminó con ella en brazos hasta que no sintió más camino. La afirmó sobre un muro, mientras ella desligaba sus piernas y se apoyaba en la pared a sus espaldas. Él la acorraló con sus fuertes brazos y la miró embobado. Los labios enrojecidos y el leve rubor sobre sus mejillas la hacían parecer un ángel.

La rubia correspondiendo la intensa mirada de él, llevo sus manos hasta su cuello y desató el nudo de su vestido, bajándolo poco a poco ante la atenta y anhelante mirada de su hombre, dejando al descubierto sus pechos.

Él bajó su mirada, ella era perfecta… demasiado hermosa. La besó desesperado, masajeando su lengua y recorriendo cada espacio disponible en su boca.

Rápidamente y cegado por la lujuria, dejó el beso, y deslizó su lengua por el pálido cuello de la muchacha, para mordisquearlo ligeramente. Descendió lentamente hasta que llegó a sus senos. Los besó con locura, succionando suavemente sus pezones, jugando con su lengua, formando círculos y disfrutando plenamente el sabor de su amada.

Sonrió al sentir los placenteros suspiros de la rubia, le gustaba causarle esas sensaciones. Mientras seguía saboreando el cuerpo de la rubia, tocó su otro pecho con desenfreno, masajeando su pezón endurecido. Descendió con sus dígitos, hasta que llegó al contorneado muslo de la muchacha, bajó aún más su mano y levantó el vestido para sentir la tersa piel de ella sobre sus dedos.

Subió sus dedos hasta su cadera y bajó lentamente la prenda intima inferior de la muchacha. La deslizó hasta las rodillas de ella hasta que cayeron por gravedad hasta sus tobillos.

Ella con un sutil movimiento, levantó sus pies deshaciéndose de las pantaletas que le había quitado su hombre.

Él continuó masajeando su muslo, al momento que terminaba de besar, lamer, succionar y morder los pechos de ella. Dirigió su boca hasta los hermosos labios carmesí de la ojiceleste, y se dejó intoxicar.

Ella por su parte, jugaba incansablemente con los cabellos del Nara; esperando su oportunidad de actuar. Se sentía un tanto frustrada, ya que, no podía delinear el torso del moreno porque tenía puesta su camisa y su saco… Debía ser breve, por lo que no desesperó, el tiempo era limitado, tanto para ella como para él.

Había llegado el turno de ella, sonrió seductora. Comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón del muchacho, le dificultó un poco la acción por lo que él la ayudó. Bajó los pantalones de él y lentamente empezó a jugar con el borde de la ropa interior del moreno, subiendo un poco con sus dedos por su marcado abdomen, provocando ansiedad en él.

Metió su mano bajo los boxeadores del moreno, y agarró con fuerza la virilidad excitada. Ascendió y descendió su mano por sobre la rigidez, logrando que él dejara escapar un suspiro ronco, continuó con lo mismo, aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos.

Sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior.

Él en un acto salvaje, la apretó contra la pared, la rodeó por la cintura, y la levantó, apoyándola en el frío muro. Ella separó sus piernas dejando expuesta su intimidad. Acto seguido él levantó su vestido para descubrir su anatomía. La besó ansioso y con sus dedos masajeó el núcleo de de ella, haciendo camino con sus dígitos para llegar con ellos hacía su cavidad húmeda, introdujo sus dedos medio e índice, e inmediatamente los sintió impregnarse con la miel de ella, comenzó a embestirla contra su mano, mientras que con su dedo pulgar, palpaba el botón de carne, suavemente haciendo los movimientos circulares para que ella gimiera de placer.

Le encantaba sentir las respiraciones agitadas de ella, y sus gemidos silenciosos que ahogaba seductoramente. Además de verla contraerse involuntariamente ante las jugadas manuales de él, lo excitaban más.

-Shika… ¡¡Ahh!! – fue lo único que alcanzó a articular, pues las sensaciones en esa zona la estaban haciendo perder la razón, sentía como se le erizaba la piel en todo su cuerpo. - _No puedo más…_ - con gran esfuerzo y dominada por el deseo, bajó la prenda inferior que cubría al Nara. – Ahora… – le ordenó casi al borde de la locura.

Él asintió y siguió con su juego por unos segundos más. Luego, separó un poco más las piernas de la rubia. Ella tomó su masculinidad con sus finos dedos, y la condujo hacia su cavidad, pero antes de que él la introdujera, masajeó con su miembro su punto más sensible.

-¡Oh Dios!

Continuó con el contacto sobre su punto carnoso, hasta que sintió la tibia y espesa leche de él, salir lentamente. Las preliminares, habían caducado.

No soportando más la sensación palpitante de su masculinidad erguida, la invadió lentamente, sintiendo el extraordinario placer viajar por su sangre aceleradamente.

Comenzó con leves movimientos de cadera sobre ella, para luego aumentar la frecuencia y el ritmo, a medida que la lascivia lo embriagaba de goce.

Ella correspondió ganosa cada movimiento de él, y virtuosa de su anatomía, le propiciaba placenteras contracciones de sus paredes internas.

-Me - gusta… c-cuando haces e-eso… - dijo él, con voz entrecortada ya que los jadeos no lo dejaban hablar fluidamente.

-Gracias a las clases de yoga… – respondió la rubia sonriendo y orgullosa de saber que aquellas habilidades volvían loco a su amante.

Siguieron en el acto, con movimientos cada vez más veloces y coordinados. La arremetió con fuerza al muro, casi azotándola por el éxtasis que viajaba en su sistema, haciéndole perder todo lo que le quedaba de auto-control. La embistió una vez más, fusionándose completamente en ella. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su médula espinal erizándole la piel, lo que aumentaba cada vez que la arremetía con más euforia.

-¡Oh Dios… S-Shika! – se quejó ella, satisfactoriamente. Daba por hecho, que ese era el sonido más sexy que jamás había escuchado en su vida.

Profundizó más su hombría en su interior, hasta que sintió sus músculos contraerse cada vez más. Siguió arremetiéndola mientras cerraba sus ojos, y con todas sus fuerzas trataba de satisfacer la necesidad de ambos cuerpos.

Abrió sus ojos chocolates, y miró el rostro de ella, perlado de infinitas gotitas de sudor, adornando su cuerpo escultural, haciendo ver más hermosa para él.

Se movió más, y más, y más, y más, y más, y más, y más, hasta que ya no aguantó más, hasta que ya no pudo controlar la llegada del clímax.

-¡Ahhh! – ahogó ella un gritó en su cuello.

Sintió miles de descargas por su cuerpo estremeciéndolo, descargas que se disipaban por sus poros implorando libertad. La arremetió una última vez, y descargó toda su lujuria en el interior de ella.

Besó sus labios tiernamente, y luego la abrazó. Sintió el corazón de ella latiendo a mil por hora en la misma sincronización que el suyo.

Sonrió de medio lado.

Él la bajó lentamente, y retirándose con sumo cuidado, le besó la frente, respirando jadeante.

La rubia se apoyó contra el muro, esperando recuperar energías. Sus piernas temblaban involuntarias por aquel orgásmico e increíblemente enloquecedor momento. Debía esperar un momento para obtener fuerzas, pues su cuerpo clamaba descanso.

Él por su parte, subió las prendas que la rubia le había bajado, acomodándose sus ropas tranquilamente.

Solo había silencio, ella miraba paciente como él se vestía, tan pasivo como siempre… Deseaba poder estar así de tranquila, pero no podía, primero por su recién terminado acto sexual y segundo por sus emociones.

Comenzó a acomodar su vestido, atando la parte superior a su cuello y deslizando sus manos por su cadera para acomodar y alisar la parte inferior.

-Mis pantaletas… - susurró. Las divisó por ahí cerca y fue en busca de ellas. Se las colocó rápidamente, evitando en cualquier instancia mirarlo.

El Nara que ya había terminado su tarea, se apoyó en una mesa, con brazos cruzados y cerró sus ojos, suspirando ruidosamente.

La rubia notó la actitud de él, mas no le prestó importancia. Se armó de valor, y se acercó al moreno. Colocó ambas manos sobre el cuello de él, entrelazándolas y lo besó…

Él correspondió el gesto de la rubia, y sintió lo que más temía. Aquel dulce, suave y profundo beso no era como los demás… era más bien un beso de despedida, no uno ordinario, sino que uno definitivo.

Se separó del muchacho, y aún con los ojos cerrados le susurró con pesar cerca de su oído, palabras que le daba trabajo articular.

– Lo siento… – apartó sus manos del cuello de él, y se dispuso a salir de aquella oscura bodega.

Eso aseguraba lo que intuía, ella ya no volvería a estar con él… Era su despedida. Él no dijo nada, pese a que la amaba infinitamente, sabía que ella debía seguir su camino al igual que él.

Sintió impotencia, apretó con fuerza sus puños y por un momento quiso mandar todo por la borda, para poder estar con ella, pero la razón pudo más, y no hizo nada al respecto, ni siquiera pudo decirle adiós, simplemente dejó que se fuera… como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, dejando los sentimientos encerrados dentro de su corazón.

Miles de emociones se apoderaron de ella, el saber que él no dijo nada la entristeció, pensó por un breve momento dejar todo si se lo pedía, pero no escuchó nada por parte de él, sin duda, lo amaba y mucho, pero él no pidió su corazón.

Cerró sus ojos, e inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza.

Debía hacer caso omiso a sus sentimientos intrépidos, por tanto, se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente – _Tengo planes y ambiciones… y definitivamente Shikamaru no está en ellos_.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, y las lágrimas amenazaban insistentemente en salir, pero con fuerza de voluntad y orgullo, continúo su camino saliendo de aquel lugar dejando al Nara confundido y con el corazón destrozado.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

Se dirigió inmediatamente donde su prometido, lo observó y camino hacia allá.

El joven al notar la presencia de la rubia sonrió aliviado.

-¿Donde estabas preciosa? – preguntó preocupado mientras la abrazaba y besaba su mejilla.

-Fui al vehículo a buscar algo y me quede un rato allá – mintió y sonrió lo más dulce e inocente que pudo, ocultando agilmente su descarada infidelidad. – debí avisarte

-No te preo… - No alcanzó a terminar, pues fue interrumpido por una pelirrosa que lo apartó de la rubia.

-¡¡Cerda, muéstrame el anillo!!

-Mira frente, muérete de envidia… – sonriente le mostró su hermosa sortija de compromiso.

-Es muy hermosa – murmuró admirando cada parte del fino anillo.

-Sí es hermosa – agregó una rubia de 4 coletas que se acercaba a ellas tomando la mano de la ojiceleste. – ¡Debe ser carísimo! – mencionó cuando observó con mayor detenimientos los diamantes.

-Tiene buen futuro con Kiba – Un moreno cabeza de piña, dijo con tono, mientras que aparecía de entre la gente y se situaba al lado de Temari, para tomar la mano de ella, y entrelazar sus dedos.

-Ella se lo merece… eso y mucho más – reconoció el prometido, orgulloso mientras cogía por la cintura a Ino, aferrándola a su cuerpo. Ella tan solo sonrió.

-¿Cuándo nos casaremos Shikamaru? – preguntó soñadora y con brillos en los ojos la rubia de cuatro coletas.

_-Qué problemático_ – Sintió un codazo de la rubia en busca de una respuesta – Pronto… – eso fue todo lo que dijo, pues no quería ni pensar en eso.

Suspiró y dirigió su mirada a Ino que lo miraba de reojo.

-¿Vamos mi vida?

-Vamos – respondió al instante la rubia platinada, besando a su futuro marido apasionadamente provocando celos al Nara que ni se inmutó, al menos eso era lo que aparentaba, ya que, sentía miles de punzadas en el corazón, combinados con la frustración de no seguir con su amor verdadero.

-Adiós a todos. – Se despidieron de los presentes y se retiraron. Ino volteó a ver a Shikamaru que la miraba sin expresión alguna, sabía que aunque él no demostrara nada, la necesitaba, pues hace pocos minutos se lo había dicho. Le sonrió y le guiñó disimuladamente un ojo y se fue con Kiba.

-¡¡Shikamaru!! – reprochó la rubia de 4 coletas, al sentir que el Nara le apretaba fuertemente la mano.

-Lo siento… – soltó la mano de la muchacha rápidamente. La besó como gesto de disculpa, y la abrazó.

Siguió con la mirada por donde se retiraba la ojiceleste y suspiró resignado.

_Ino… No sabes cuanto te extrañaré..._ Sin más fijó su mirada en Temari y la apegó más a su cuerpo, tratando de reconfortar con ella todo lo que acababa de perder, aquel pedazo de amor que su amada se había robado, aquel trozo de alma que estaría siempre con ella y lo hacía sufrir como nunca antes, aquel trozo de vida que Ino le había arrebatado con el tiempo… aquel sentimiento que lo mataba de a poco y le desgarraba el corazón cuando la silueta de la rubia desaparecía entre la multitud.

* * *

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, reclamos, sugerencias, críticas, y demás, a través de un review.

Saludos a todos lo que pasen por acá. ¡Besos!


End file.
